Selalu bersama mulai saat ini
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Sesudah pertarungan melawan naraku dalam perebutan shikon no tama (pecahan bola arwah) tugas kagome sebagai miko didunia feudal berakhir sehingga memisahkan gadis itu dengan hanyo tersebut, tapi apa jadinya jika mereka bisa bertemu kembali dan memulai kisah mereka dari awal lagi


**Ya hallo, Saya balik lagi dengan ide fanfic pasaranku, kali ini saya akan membawakan Pairing Inuyasha dan Kagome, sejujurnya saya suka dengan anime ini, walaupun pernah tayang di tv, indosiar sama global tv ya kalau gak salah"Plak mimin dilempar gentong air" tapi saya tak pernah melihatnya sampai selesai hanya baca manganya itu pun baru 8 bulan yang lalu selesai, yaudah deh mimin tuangin ke ide pasaran mimin. *Krik… kirk*.**

 **Yaudah selamat baca semuanya.**

 **Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi-san, cerita milik beliau aku mah apa atuh hanya ide gaje aja yang kutuangkan kedalam fanfic ini.**

 **Pairing : Inuyasha X Kagome.**

 **RATED : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Shounen, Comedy (gua harap lucu, kalau gak lucu mohon maaf) XP**

 **Warning : Ooc, Ejaan kadang ada yang salah, Typo, One Shoot.**

 **Selalu bersamamu selamanya**

Diatas pohon yang cukup tinggi itu, kedua pasangan sedang melihat pemandangan desa dari atas gunung. Mereka berdua terdiam masih asyik dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Semua yang tak kulihat selama 3 tahun ini membuat perbedaan yang cukup besar, syukurlah jika aku bisa datang kembali kedunia ini terutama dia" batin nya merasa tenang berada disamping pria surai panjang berdarahkan manusia setengah siluman itu.

"Kagome, ada apa?" Tanya pria itu merasa gadis disampingnya yang melamun sejenak.

"U-uhm, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya senang saja!" jawabnya dengan nada pelan dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya, membuat pria itu bersemu kecil.

"O-oh, syukurlah kalau begitu" jawabnya gugup pria itu.

"Inuyasha" panggilnya.

"U-uhm"

"Kita sudah berdua disini, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" Tanyanya kepada pria bernama inuyasha tersebut, sontak wajah pria itu bersemu merah.

"I-itu, Agh, a-aku…"

"Aku?"

kedua pasangan itu masih dalam terdiam, tanpa mereka sadari beberapa orang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Miroku, ayo lebih dekat lagi, aku ingin dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua!" perintah siluman musang kecil itu menyuruh temannya mendekat lagi.

"Tidak bisa, jika mendekat lebih dari ini kita akan ketahuan, shippo" jawabnya mulai berkeringat karena terlalu berat memasang penghalang agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

"L-lebih baik jangan diganggu tuan pendeta, aku merasa tidak enak jika kita terlalu mencampuri masalah mereka berdua. Lagipula mereka baru bertemu kan sejak 3 tahun tidak bertemu, Ayo kita kembali saja ya, aku mohon!" jawab sang istri itu memohon kepada suaminya agar tidak mengganggu mereka dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh, baiklah. Shippo sebaiknya kita tak menganggu mereka. Biarkan mereka berdua untuk sesaat" ajak pria itu mulai pergi dari tempat kagome dan inuyasha.

"Ya sudah deh" hela siluman musang itu pasrah dan mereka pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana, kalau tak mau membicarakannya, tidak apa – apa, aku pulang saja kerumah" mulai lelah menunggu dan akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan setengah siluman tersebut.

"O-oii, Jangan pergi. B-bukan begitu, Kagome!"

"Ialu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"A-aku… M-m-maukah kau menikah denganku, Kagome!" jawabnya dengan gugup dan semu merah merona diwajah pria, sontak ucapan pernyataan itu membuat gadis itu bertanya- tanya.

"Kau pasti bercandakan, apa kau sedang demam?" sentuh gadis itu memegang kening pria tersebut.

"Oi, aku serius. Menikahlah denganku Kagome!" ucapnya meyakinkan gadis bermarga higurashi tersebut sambil memegang lembut telapak tangannya.

Tuk… tuk… tuk, pikir gadis itu sesaat.

"Erk… K-kenapa t-tiba seperti ini, k-kita saja baru bertemu hari ini semenjak tiga tahun, L-lalu Kikyo, m-maksudku, kenapa harus aku?" terkejutnya kagome hingga gugup dalam berkata – kata.

"Aduh, aku ini bicara apa sih, bukannya tidak mau, tapi inuyasha kan hanya menyukai kikyo, jadi tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku, Eh… kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada dia!?" batin kagome sedang berkelut dengan tidak nyamannya, menundukkan wajahnya sedang berpikir keras atas penyataan dari laki – laki yang mencintainya sambil mencengkram rok pendek biru lautnya.

"Tentang Kikyo kah. Aku tahu jika selama ini, aku hanya menyusahkan kagome dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, aku juga pria yang tidak tegas dan terkadang ceroboh, tapi aku ingin mencoba berjalan kemasa depan yang lebih baik dengan adanya kagome disini, Jadi apakah kamu mau menikah denganku, kagome?" Tanya pria itu kembali kepada kagome, sambil mengenggam tangan gadis dengan lemah lembut itu kembali yang sebelumnya dilepaskan karena terkejutnya gadis itu.

Pejamnya kedua mata gadis itu, memikirkan dan mencerna jawaban apa yang harus dikatakan kepada laki – laki yang dia cintai, sedangkan pria itu menunggu dengan iris ingin mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diberikan kepada gadis itu.

"I-inuyasha, bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkan ini" sorot mata inuyasha yang mendengar itu sedikit bertanya.

"A-apa kau membenciku, Kagome?" pria itu bertanya apakah dia telah melukai hati gadis itu.

"Aku tidak membenci Inuyasha, hanya saja aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan keluargaku dahulu, maukah kamu menunggu, inuyasha, aku sangat senang mendengarnya dari kamu, t-tapi aku ingin Mama, Sota dan Kakek tidak khawatir lagi kepadaku seperti dulu ketika sumur gaib pemakan tulang itu menghilang saat melawan Naraku, bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata bimbang, Inuyasha yang mendengar itu pun mencoba mengerti dan memahaminya.

"Uh-uhm, baiklah, tapi kapan jawabannya?" meminta kepastian kepada kagome agar mengetahui jawabannya.

"Besok siang aku akan kembali, Terima kasih Inuyasha. Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus kembali, dah inuyasha" ucapnya dan betapa terkejutnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. dengan cepat kagome pun turun dari atas pohon itu dan mulai meninggalkan pria tersebut. Lambaian tangan pun dibalas dari inuyasha sebagai tanda salam berpisah.

"Kagome, apakah kau masih ragu akan perasaanku ini?" benak pria itu melihat iris gadis itu sedih sebelumnya.

 **DIRUMAH HIGURASHI**

Mereka semua sedang makan malam dengan tenang, tapi tidak dengan gadis muda berusia 18 tahun itu, yang dilakukannya hanya memegang sumpitnya tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada apa kagome, apa kau sakit?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh anaknya.

"Uh-uhn, a-aku baik – baik saja" jawabnya tersadar dari lamunannya, ibunya yang melihat itu pun mengernyitkan irisnya dan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Tentang Inuyasha-kun kah, kagome?" tebak sang ibu, sontak Kakek dan Sota pun terdiam dari aktivitas makannya.

"I-itu-…"

"Apakah dia menyakitimu kagome, akan kuberi pelajaran dengan segel baru milik higurashi yang telah aku buat!" bangganya kakek tersebut sambil memegang kertas mantra.

"Kakek, aku baik – baik saja" sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kakeknya yang terobsesi dengan membasmi siluman.

"Mama, Aku ingin meminta s-sebuah permohonan" tegasnya masih dalam gugup berkata.

"Permohonan apa, katakanlah selama aku bisa membantu kagome"

Kakek pun ingin mendengarnya juga begitupun dengan sota permintaan apa yang ingin dikatakan kagome kepada ibunya. Mulai mendekatkan diri melihat ke muka kagome.

"A-aku…"

"Uhm-uhm…." Gumam menunggu mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan inuyasha!" jawabnya dengan nada tegas dan gugup.

"Eh…?"

"Menikah, jadi seperti apa nantinya?" gumam mereka berdua, membayangkan anak inuyasha dan kagome jika mereka menikah.

 _ **KAKEK POV**_

"Kakek, gendong aku!" minta anak kecil bertelinga seperti inuyasha dan berambut hitam seperti kagome meminta kepada kakeknya untuk bermain bersama.

"Ah…. Tidak nanti aku akan memiliki cucu siluman!" teriaknya mengerikan membayangkan anak dari kagome, sang kakek merasa frustasi membayangkan anaknya jika memang itu terjadi.

 _ **END KAKEK POV**_

"Kalau kakak menikah?" pikir sota dengan sejenak, membayangkan mereka selalu berkelahi seperti suami istri yang kacau.

 _ **SOTA POV**_

"Kagome, kau…!" geramnya karena kagome membaca mantra osuwari.

"Aku sudah bilang, ketika aku sedang tidak dirumah angkat pakaian dan bersihkan kamar mandi. Kenapa kau malah tiduran,. Inuyasha. Bodoh!" kesal kagome kepada inuyasha.

"Apa kau bilang mengatakan aku ini bodoh?!" geram inuyasha masih kesal kepada kagome,

"Memang benarkan!" tak mau disalahkan gadis itupun juga kesal kepada inuyasha.

Tatapan dengan kesal saling memicingkan mata satu sama lain, membuat suasana menakutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, seperti ada sambaran petir yang terhubung melalui kontak mata.

 _ **END SOTA POV**_

"Mengerikan sekali pastinya!" teriak sota sama seperti kakeknya yang mengerikan.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian pikirkan!?" kesalnya gadis muda itu kepada kakek dan adiknya.

"Kagome, sesudah ini. Bicaralah denganku dan ingat hanya pembicaraan wanita, pria tidak boleh ikut campur, mengerti!" ucap sang ibu memberikan deathglare kepada sota dan kakek, mereka pun lalu diam menurut.

"B-baik!" pasrah kedua orang itu memakan makanannya kembali, sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Belum pernah aku melihat mama, memiliki pandangan yang menakutkan seperti itu" pikirnya sedikit takut.

Mereka semua sudah makan dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun, berbicara empat mata antara ibu dan anaknya didalam kamar gadis berusia 18 tahun tersebut.

"Kagome, kemarilah kesini" pinta sang ibu menyuruh anaknya duduk disampingnya, gadis itu hanya menurut dan duduk disampingnya , memeluk pundak anaknya tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Mama. Ini foto album keluargakan?" Tanya kagome bingung kenapa hanya berdua saja bicara seperti ini dan memperhatikannya juga.

"Kagome, lihatlah album – album ini. Ini semua tentang keluarga kita, termasuk ada tentang ayahmu, kenapa aku menunjukkannya kepadamu adalah bahwa, kamu adalah anak yang kusayang sama seperti sota begitupun juga dengan kakek" Ujarnya kepada sang anak.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menikah, Mama?" masih bingung dengan ranah pembicaraan sang ibu.

"Kagome, apa kau ingat saat kau bersedih dan menangis pada saat didekat pohon kramat itu, Mama tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi Mama tak memaksa kamu untuk bicara bukan, tapi ada dua hal yang harus kamu ketahui. Pertama walaupun laki – laki dan wanita memiliki cara berpendapat dan berpikir yang berbeda, kadang bisa terjadi adu argumen dan selalu berkelahi sebagai sepasang kekasih, selama mereka berdua mengerti dan saling mencintai tak menjadi masalah karena itu adalah awal membuat keluarga yang menyenangkan, Mamah dan Papah dulu selalu berkelahi sama halnya Kagome dengan Inuyasha-kun, tapi kalian saling mengerti dan memahami sifat kalian, menerimanya satu sama lain bukan dari yang belum kenal hingga kalian bersama. Sampai saat ini?" Ujarnya panjang lebar, gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Mama yang dirasanya ada benarnya.

"Lalu yang kedua, saat aku melihat Kagome menangis, pasti semua laki-laki pernah melakukan hal yang ceroboh bahkan bodoh bukan, entah apapun itu yang mempengaruhi kalian saat bersama sekarang, terimalah kekurangannya dan kelemahannya, itu adalah syarat utama membentuk sebuah keluarga yang baik, apa kau sudah paham sekarang sayang?" tanyanya kembali memastikan kepada anaknya sambil membelai rambut anak itu..

"Uhm, aku mengerti sekarang, terima kasih Mama. Sekarang aku akan menemuinya dan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya!" tegas kagome dengan semangat, saat akan membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya yang ada dihadapan sudah menunggu seseorang berkimono merah.

"I-inuyasha?"

"Kagome-…"

"Kakak, aku minta maaf kak inuyasha memaksa untuk masuk" pekik sota yang masih melayang karena inuyasha memegang anak itu seperti anak kucing dibagian lehernya.

"Inuyasha, turunkan Sota, lalu dimana Kakek?" kesal kagome melihat adiknya dibawa seperti anak kucing.

"I-itu, Kakek dikunciin didalam gudang sama kak inuyasha" jawabnya pelan.

"Sota…grrr!" inuyasha yang ketahuan sama kagome pun, mendapatkan deathglare dari gadis itu.

"Inu-ya-sha…."

"A-aku minta maaf, Kagome habisnya kakekmu tak mengizinkan aku bertemu denganmu jadi-…" inuyasha yang takut karena sifat menakutkan kagome pun mencari alasan agar tidak dimarahinya.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" ucapnya dengan keras membuat hanyo itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditanah dengan kaki diatas.

"Ayo cepat bantu Kakek keluar dari gudang, Sota!" ajak kagome menarik sang adik, sambil memegang kunci meninggalkan inuyasha yang masih tidur ditanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Inuyasha-kun, Maafkan anakku ya" ucap wanita paruh baya itu kepada pria tersebut sambil membangunkan hanyo tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah melakukan hal bodoh. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini-…"

"Aku sudah tahu, Kagome sudah menceritakannya kepadaku.

"J-jadi-…"

"Yeah, Tolong jaga putriku. Inuyasha-kun" sebuah pernyataan dari ibu kagome yang memotong perkataan pria itu dan mengizinkan, membuat Hanyo itu tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan hadiah kupon makan gratis.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjaga kagome dan membuatnya bahagia. O-oka" ucapnya dengan sangat senang mendapatkan restu dari sang ibu mertua.

"Tentu" jawab wanita paruh baya itu dengan tersenyum.

Pernyataan cinta Inuyasha pun terbalas, rasa bahagia dirasakan Hanyo itu dengan sangat senangnya.

 _ **1 tahun kemudian…**_

 _ **KAGOME POV**_

Gadis bersurai hitam itu sedang melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit, beberapa rumah penduduk berdiri disana, aktivitas masyarakat berjalan seperti biasa, tangannya masih terhenti dari aktivitas memilah tanaman – tanaman obat.

"Selama 3 tahun aku tidak ada disini, banyak yang berubah kah"

"Shippo sering keluar desa untuk berlatih menjadi siluman rubah yang hebat, lalu Guru Miroku dan Sango-chan telah membuat keluarga barunya dengan beberapa anggota baru"

"Kemudian, adik Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun. Dia berlatih untuk menjadi pembasmi siluman yang kuat dan menolong orang yang terganggu oleh roh jahat, oh ya dipikir – dipikir dimana Kakek Myoga sang kutu ya?" masih pikir kagome belum bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mendengar juga bahwa ada rumor bahwa Koga-kun dan Ayame-chan menikah dan sekarang dia menjadi kepala suku siluman serigala, aku ingin bisa bertemu dan melihat kondisi mereka berdua?" masih melamun dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi selama dia tidak ada, seseorang yang sedang memilah tanaman obatpun terhenti melihat kagome berhenti merasa khawatir, orang itu pun menanyakkan keadaannya.

 _ **END KAGOME POV**_

"Kagome… Kagome?" menyadarkan gadis itu yang melamun, namanya yang terpanggil itupun menjawab.

"I-iya, ada apa Jinenji-san? Gadis itu merasa terkejut karena disadarkan oleh Hanyo tersebut.

"Apa kau sakit, jika kau sakit istirahatlah!" merasa tidak enak melibatkan Kagome, Jinenji pun mengizinkan kagome untuk istirahat, tapi gelengan kepala tak menyetujuinya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, tenang saja. Oh ya apakah ini termasuk tanaman obat juga?" ucap kagome agar tidak membuat Jinenji khawatir, anggukkan kepala menandakan bahwa tanaman yang dipegang gadis itu termasuk tanaman obat.

"Aku telah belajar dari Jinenji-san dan Nenek Kaede tentang bagaimana cara membuat obat – obatan" benaknya berpikir masih tersenyum sendiri, jinenji yang melihat senyum gadis itu hanya memerah malu seperti sangat bahagia.

"Kau baik sekali?" Tanya seseorang menyadarkan aktivitas memilah tanaman obat yang dilakukan Kagome, seseorang yang dicintainya datang.

"Yah, Aku harus terbiasa dengan dunia ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu yah, Kagome ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya, Kagome pun izin pamit kepada Jinenji-san dan mulai pulang ke desa Kaede.

Perjalanan menuju desa cukup lumayan jauh, berjalan menyusuri sawah – sawah dikanan dan kiri, mereka berdua pun melihat Rin dan Nenek Kaede berjalan didepan mereka yang sedang mengobrol.

"Kupikir Seshomaru akan membawanya?" ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kaede bilang dia harus hidup bersama manusia, sehingga dia bisa memilih kapan saatnya tiba-…"

"Huh?" Kagome dan Inuyasha melihat sebuah bayangan hitam, kedua insan itupun melihat keatas dan ditemuilah siluman sempurna dengan pedang yang tersarung disamping pinggangnya, bersurai putih panjang.

"Oh, Tuan Seshomaru, Kagome sudah kembali!" terkejutnya Jaken melihat Kagome dan Inuyasha yang berada dibawah, sedangkan Seshomaru hanya mendengus dingin.

"Kakak Ipar…" panggil Kagome dengan keras, membuat Seshomaru merasa kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu.

"Huh, Kok, Wajahnya masam sekali, Eh, kau juga?" Kagome tidak mengerti kenapa Seshomaru kesal kepadanya dan terkejutnya lagi bahwa inuyasha juga berekspresi sama seperti kakaknya.

"Kedengarannya tidak enak!" sweatdrop inuyasha mendengar ucapan Kagome.

Jaken yang merasa kesal, karena Tuannya dipanggil seperti itu mulai berbicara.

"Berani – beraninya dia begitu tidak sopan, Kita harus menegurnya untuk perilakunya!" geram Jaken tidak terima.

"Berisik, Aku akan membunuhmu!" Perkataan Seshomaru membuat Jaken, ketakutan dan tutup mulut.

Dirumah Kaede, dilihatnya sebuah tas dari akar kayu dan mulai membukanya. Rin yang melihat itu pun mencoba memegangnya dan ternyata sebuah Kimono berwarna Pink dengan corak bunga kuning yang indah.

"Apa Seshomaru datang memberimu sesuatu lagi?" Tanya kaede.

"Kimono yang baru" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Seshomaru" batinnya merasa senang.

 _ **KAGOME POV**_

Inuyasha berlari seperti biasanya mengendong Kagome dibelakangnya, berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit, berbagai hal akan berubah. Aku hidup di dunia ini dan aku akan menghabiskan hari – hariku bersama Inuyasha" benaknya merasa bahagia berada didekat Hanyo itu, Inuyasha yang melihat itu pun tersenyum juga karena bahagia bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

Berjalan cukup jauh, tibalah sampai disebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang sungguh indah, sawah terbentang menghiasi elokan jalur sungai, lembah – lembah hutan terlihat dengan lebatnya menambah kesan mengagumkan akan ciptaan semesta.

"Inuyasha dan Aku, terhubung ke masa depan"

 _ **END KAGOME POV**_

 **THE END**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga fic one shoot, gimana menurut kalian, jelek ya? Maaf mimin udah berusaha membuat Pembaca senang.

 _ **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.**_


End file.
